Organization
An organization is any group of creatures in Warcraft lore that are associated by some characteristic, be it clan, family, politics, religion, tribe, etc. Unlike factions, organizations are not all tracked in World of Warcraft by reputation. See also: * The Factions category. * The Organizations category. = Organizations = * Alliance * Argus Wake * Blackwater Raiders * Bloodsail Buccaneers * Burning Legion * Cult of the Damned * Dark Horde * Earthen Ring * Explorers' League * Fel Horde * Forsaken * Horde * Illidari * Old Gods * Pantheon * Scourge * Shadow Council * Sisters of steel * Sythegore Arm * The Mithril Order * Thorium Brotherhood Organizations with mostly human members * Argent Crusade * Argent Dawn * Brotherhood of the Horse * Brotherhood of the Light * Council of Tirisfal * Holy Order of Northshire Clerics * Kirin Tor * Order of the Silver Hand * Scarlet Crusade * Scarlet Onslaught Druid Organizations * Cenarion Circle * Cenarion Expedition * D.E.H.T.A * Emerald Circle =Racial Divisions= Note: Not all lists are complete, due to the addition of the Burning Crusade and some other patches that added extra organizations. Human Human Nations * Arathor (The first human kingdom) * Alterac * Azeroth * Dalaran * Gilneas * Kul Tiras * Lordaeron * Stromgarde * Stormwind * Theramore Independent human Organizations * Bloodsail Buccaneers * Defias Brotherhood * Ravenholdt * Syndicate Orc Clans * Black Tooth Grin - Chieftains: Rend Blackhand, Maim Blackhand * Blackrock - Chieftains: Blackhand, Orgrim Doomhammer, Rend Blackhand * Bleeding Hollow - Chieftain: Kilrogg Deadeye * Bonechewer - Chieftains: Tagar Spinebreaker * Burning Blade - Chieftain: Neeru Fireblade * Dragonmaw - Chieftains: Zuluhed the Whacked, Nekros Skullcrusher, Nek'rosh Skullcrusher * Frostwolf - Chieftains: Durotan, Thrall * Laughing Skull - Chieftains: Mogor the Ogre * Mag'har - Leaders: Garrosh Hellscream, Jorin Deadeye, Greatmother Geyah * Searing Blade - Chieftains: Jergosh the Invoker, Bazzalan * Shadowmoon - Chieftain: Ner'zhul * Shattered Hand - Chieftains: Kargath Bladefist * Stormreaver - Chieftain: Gul'dan * Thunderlord - Chieftains: Fenris the Hunter * Twilight's Hammer - Chieftain: Cho'Gall * Warsong - Chieftain: Grom Hellscream Blood Elf Organizations *Blood Knight Order *Farstriders *Magisters *Scryers *Shattered Sun Offensive Kael'thas Sunstrider's Forces *Crimson Hand *Dawnblade *Firewing *Sunblade *Sunfury *Sunhawk Centaur Tribes *Galak *Gelkis *Kolkar *Magram *Maraudine Draenei Organizations *Aldor *Hand of Argus *Shattered Sun Offensive Dwarf Clans * Bronzebeard * Dark Iron * Wildhammer * Stormpike Furbolg Tribes * Barkskin * Blackwood * Bristlelimb * Deadwood * Foulweald * Gnarlpine * Stillpine * Timbermaw * Thistlefur * Winterfall Gnoll Tribes * Blackpaw * Mosshide * Mudsnout * Palemane * Redridge * Riverpaw * Rot Hide * Shadowhide * Wildpaw * Woodpaw Gnome Organizations * Enlightened Assembly of Arcanology, Alchemy and Engineering Sciences * Mechanical Engineering Guild, Associated (MEGA) * Razak's Roughriders Goblin Companies * B.O.O.M. * G.E.E.K. * Kraklenheit Industries * Steamwheedle Cartel * Smokywood Pastures * Tinkers' Union * Venture Trading Company High Elf Organizations *Farstriders *Silver Covenant Naga Tribes * Daggerspine * Hatecrest * Coilfang * Slitherblade * Spitelash * Stormscale * Wrathtail Night Elf Organizations * Farstriders * Moon Guard * Sentinels * Watchers Ogre Tribes * Ango'rosh * Azurecloud Clan * Bladespire * Bloodmaul * Boulderfist * Crushridge * Deadwind * Dreadmaul * Dunemaul * Dustbelcher * Duskbelch * Firegut * Gordok * Gordunni * Mo'grosh * Mosh'ogg * Spirestone * Splinter Fist * Stonemaul * Stonegullet * Ton'ma * Torchbelcher * Urok * Vul'Gol * Warmaul Quilboar Tribes * Bristleback * Death's Head * Razorfen * Razormane Tauren Tribes * Bloodhoof * Dawnstrider * Grimtotem * Runetotem * Winterhoof Troll Tribes Jungle troll Tribes * Atal'ai * Bloodscalp * Darkspear * Gurubashi * Hakkari * Skullsplitter * Shatterspear Forest troll Tribes * Amani * Firetree * Mossflayer * Revantusk * Shadowpine * Smolderthorn * Vilebranch * Witherbark Ice troll Tribes * Drakkari * Frostmane * Winterfang * Winterax Other troll Tribes * Sandfury * Shadowtooth * Zandalar Category:Lore Category:Organizations